


One More Message

by Chasitykins



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Haru is submissive as heck, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, putting the warning just in case though, underage as in they're the age they are in game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: Haru and Ann have been messaging each other non-stop since they became friends. Haru's crush is getting harder to contain, and things heat up when Ann starts sending Haru racy pictures.





	One More Message

_I just want her to tell me to come over there and fuck her._

Ann and Haru had been messaging each other non-stop for hours. Days. Weeks. At school. At home. Everywhere.

They talked about everything. Modeling. Food. Coffee. Gardening. How pathetic the boys in their squad were. How cool Makoto was.

Ann had a strong love for everything she talked about. Even when she gave the guys a hard time, Haru could sense deep affection in Ann's words.

Haru's fingers ached to explore Ann. She couldn't even fantasize properly about the things she would do to her. A story would start in her head and then she would slam the book shut.

_Ann's my friend. I don't even know if she likes girls. It isn't right to think such dirty thoughts about someone if they don't want it._

But oh goodness. She looked fetching in that red leather catsuit. Ann threw winks and kisses at everyone equally in battle.

This femme fatale had ruined Haru. Sleep proved impossible most nights. She would lay in bed, drenched in sweat, and hold her phone close to her, hoping for one more message from Ann. Praying for a hint this infatuation was not one-sided.

**Bzzt!**

Haru unlocked her phone, her heart vibrating in rhythm with the alert of a new message.

> Are you still awake?

Yes. Yes she was.

> A new bra I ordered online came in. I’m not sure if it’s too racy. Can I show you?

Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Yes. That was another yes. Haru sat up in bed and waited, her eyes glued to the screen. Would Ann…would Ann be wearing it?

_She is!_

The picture was a mirror shot of Ann from the waist up. Wearing only a lacy red bra, which stood out magnificently against her creamy skin. And it showed a generous amount of cleavage.

Swallowing her initial wave of lust, Haru studied the rest of the picture. This snapshot was so intimate in so many ways. Ann’s gorgeous blonde hair was down for once, spilling past her shoulders. She also didn’t have any makeup on.

But even like this, Ann’s eyes still had a slick veneer of power. Oh, Haru wanted to be dominated by Ann so badly.

> Did you get it?

Oops. Haru needed to reply.

> It looks amazing!

>But I think it might show under your school uniform. Or is this for a shoot?

A minute passed before Ann replied.

> This isn’t the kind of thing I had planned on wearing to school or modeling. It’s something to wear on a date.

A date. Those tiny letters sent a typhoon of nausea through Haru. Of course Ann was going on dates. The sort of dates that ended with clothes being removed.

> Any person will be happy to see you in that.

She wished she could be the only person to see her like this though.

> Do you want to see its matching counterpart?

Its…

…did she mean…

> Yes!

An excruciatingly long minute passed before Haru’s phone vibrated again. She wished she could leave it between her legs and get an endless stream of risqué pictures from Ann. Haru’s mouth went dry at the thought and she shoved those mental images aside before checking her messages.

Her renewed purity lasted all of .02 seconds. This shot was from the waist down to her thighs. Ann had a lacy thong on, her thumb tantalizingly hooked around the band. The pink nail polished worked with the fire red material of the underwear. If Haru zoomed in on the pic – and she did – she could make out a faint hint of what lurked underneath.

Was this the kind of picture mere friends sent each other?

> It’s pretty.

Haru’s real feelings couldn’t be voiced. That Ann was hot as hell and she wanted the long-legged temptress to sit on her face and ride her. If Ann wanted to whip her black and blue, Haru would proudly wear the marks to school. Her free hand ran down to her panties under her nightgown.

_I shouldn’t…_

But she was so turned on. Heartbroken, aroused, sick, happy. Crushes were so aptly named.

> Just pretty?

Her finger stroked the cotton near her clit teasingly as Haru typed out her response.

> No. It’s sexy.

Haru kept staring at the pics and stroking herself absent-mindedly, waiting for Ann’s reply. If there would be one. She wanted one more message. So bad.

Guilty jolts of pleasure danced through her blood with each caress. Her panties had grown so wet. She would need to change after this.

> Do you want to see more?

Fire seared through Haru. This was not… …it couldn’t be just friendly…

She was too aroused to assess this situation properly. She didn’t want to see more. She _needed_ to see more.

> Please.

> Show me more of you.

> You’re so beautiful.

Ann sent another picture. A full length side shot. Bra undone but not off.

A sexy smirk on her gorgeous face.

Haru slipped her fingers under her panties and begged Ann for more.

She sent another picture. Front shot. Bra off. Her tits were perky, nipples hard.

Whatever was happening, Ann enjoyed this too. Haru groaned as she rubbed herself, picturing the way Ann’s curves must feel. The way her mouth must taste.

> More, Ann. Please.

It took a moment, but Ann sent her a picture with one hand cupping her breast. Pinching her nipple. Haru mimicked the action, pretended it was Ann she was groping.

> More.

The next message wasn’t a picture. It was a request.

> Show me you.

Haru jumped out of bed and fumbled for the bathroom, careful not to drop her phone. She flipped the light on and shucked her nightgown off. Click click click.

This was such a dirty picture. It made her blush when she looked at it. But she was too horny to tease Ann. She wanted Ann to know just how bad of a girl Haru turned into because of her.

She hit send and set the phone on the counter. Looked at the picture and rubbed her self gently, unable to fully believe what was going on.

Ann now had a picture of Haru almost naked with her hand down her panties. Messed up hair. Bright pink skin.

> You’re such a good girl, Haru-chan. Have you cum yet?

Haru groaned and leaned against the counter, rolling her panties down to her thighs. She let a finger slide inside her. It was a struggle to tap out a simple “no”.

> Be a good girl and cum.

> I was so nice and sent you so many pictures.

> You’ll cum hard for me, won’t you, to my pictures?

Oh, God. This had to be a dream.

Her phone lit up with a new picture. Ann, nude, her fingers playing with her glistening folds. Haru slid another finger in her and started riding her palm.

For once, she didn’t hold back, thinking about the things she wanted to do with Ann. She pictured herself worshiping Ann’s pussy with her tongue, listening to Ann’s demands to suck her clit and fuck her cunt. To be her good, obedient girl.

She would do anything for Ann. Anything. She’d give her life for her in battle, and she’d surrender her body and heart to her everywhere else.

A gasp rolled out of her lips as she reached her peak. The truth manifested as she moaned Ann’s name while orgasming. This was not a crush.

Haru had already given Ann her heart.

> I came. I came so hard for you.

> I want to keep cumming for you.

Haru blinked back some tears as she typed out the next part.

> Please don’t tell me this was just a one-time thing.

She waited. Each second trudged by like an hour. Her blood boiled with her nerves. Haru had never been so scared in her life.

**Bzzt!**

> I don’t want this to be a one-time thing, Haru-chan.

> You mean everything to me.

Oh! She fell to her knees, unable to believe what she had just read. This was… it was…

Haru grabbed her phone. A new frenzy of lust and elation sang through her.

> I’m yours, my lady. Tell me what to do.

Hardly a few seconds passed before she got a reply.

> Come over here. As fast as you can.

> I haven’t finished cumming yet.


End file.
